


Getroffen

by elektra121



Category: Robin of Sherwood
Genre: Angst, Drama
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektra121/pseuds/elektra121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach dem Vorfall am Ende der Folge <em>Richard Löwenherz</em>, bei dem Gisburne verletzt wird, wacht der Sheriff am (Sterbe)-Bett seines Untergebenen. Übersetzung von "Aim and Arrow" von Astrinde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getroffen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aim and Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/744969) by [Astrinde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrinde/pseuds/Astrinde). 



> Eine kurze Playlist für diese Geschichte findet man auf YouTube, auf dem Kanal von primordialmuse, unter dem Titel _Aim and Arrow_. Es ist nicht direkt ein Begleit-Soundtrack, aber das hat die Autorin gehört, als sie die Geschichte geschrieben hat.  
>  Sie ist (und ich bin es im Übrigen natürlich auch) offen für jegliches Feedback, sei es positiv oder negativ. Falls ihr Blut geleckt habt und weiterlesen wollt, die beschriebenen Ereignisse finden nach _The Inquiry_ und vor _Devoir_ und _Severance_ statt, die ihr alle hier im ArchiveOfOurOwn (unter dem Autorennamen Astrinde) findet.
> 
> Und das habe ich gehört, als ich übersetzt habe: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7UvesKl8_W8  
> (Es ist ein Lied auf Mittelenglisch, das im 13. Jahrhundert aufgeschrieben wurde und von jemandem erzählt, der eine allzulange Nacht durchwacht und sich sorgt und trauert. Recht passend, wie ich finde.)  
> Jetzt aber: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

_„Den endgültigen Beweis einer Sache erhält man erst, wenn man sie der Lächerlichkeit aussetzt.“_

_H.L.Mencken_

 

 

Als man Gisburne hereintrug, mit Brandwunden übersät, nur noch halb bei Bewusstsein und einen Armbrustbolzen zwischen den Schultern, sah der Sheriff von seinen Dokumenten auf. Und irgendwie fand er noch Atem genug, den Wachen Befehle entgegenblaffen zu können.

Dann war er den Männern nachgeeilt, die ihren Hauptmann in dessen Gemach schleppten und ihn bäuchlings aufs Bett warfen. Ein Soldat riss Gisburnes Hemd am Nacken auf, während ein anderer die verbrannten Fetzen Kleidung von seinen Armen schälte und ein Arzt sich die versengte Haut besah. Robert de Rainault stand daneben und kochte vor Wut.

 

 _Als ob er eine abgesengte Schweinehälfte wäre,_ dachte de Rainault. _Ihr hirnlosen Nichtsnutze, noch ist er nicht tot!_ Aber er wagte es nicht, auch nur ein einziges Wort zu sagen, bis sie mit ihrer Arbeit fertig waren.

Der Arzt zeigte ihm einen Topf mit Salbe und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit dann auf die größte Wunde.

„Die Verbrennungen hier sind nicht so schlimm, Herr“, sagte er zu de Rainault, ohne den Blick von seinem Patienten abzuwenden. „Aber der Bolzen muss da raus. Und den durchzustecken, bringt ihn um. Muss ich rausziehen.“

Sogar de Rainault, der sich sehr viel besser mit Pergamenten als mit Waffen auskannte, wusste, was das für gewöhnlich bedeutete: viel Blut, große Schmerzen und reichlich besserwisserische Wichtigtuer, die unnütz herumstanden und Dinge einwarfen wie „geht zu Ende“ und „Beichte abnehmen“. „Also los“, stimmte er zähneknirschend zu.

 

Der Sheriff schlug die Arme fest ineinander, als drei starke Wachen Gisburne in ihren eisernen Griff nahmen. Der Arzt klemmte den Armbrustbolzen mit einer Zange fest und machte dann rundherum ein paar rasche Schnitte, um Stoff und Haut vom Schaft zu trennen. Schließlich packte er die Griffe der Zange und zog dann mit solcher Gewalt, dass ihm die Anstregung anzusehen war und de Rainault Fleisch reißen hörte. Ein krampfartiges Zittern durchlief Gisburne und ersticktes Stöhnen war von ihm zu hören, aber die Spitze war sauber herausgekommen. Gleich darauf wurden in rascher Folge Befehle gerufen, die Männer drückten Guys Körper auf das Bett, und der Arzt presste angestrengt  saubere, ungebleichte Tücher auf die Wunde, die sich nur allzu schnell in dunklen Scharlach verfärbten.

Schließlich erschlaffte Guys Körper und man schickte die Wachen fort. Der Arzt löste sorgfältig die restliche Kleidung, verband die hässlichen Wunden gewissenhaft und strich großzügig Salbe darauf, verlangte dann nach heißem Wasser und setzte einen Kräuteraufguss an. Zum Schluss erklärte er de Rainault eingehend, wie die Diener, die für Gisburnes Pflege zuständig waren, unterrichtet werden sollten. Danach ging er, denn weiter gab es für ihn nichts zu tun.

 

Natürlich würde Robert die stumpfsinnigen Bediensteten in dieser heiklen Angelegenheit auf keinen Fall mit irgendeiner komplizierteren Aufgabe als _Blinzeln_ betrauen – faule Schufte allesamt, verantwortlich dafür, dass der Raum eiskalt gewesen war, als man Guy hereingebracht hatte. Stattdessen wollte er sich lieber selbst um seinen engsten Untergebenen kümmern; so konnte er wenigstens sichergehen, dass es ordentlich gemacht wurde. Guy wäre mit diesem Arrangement wohl nicht einverstanden gewesen, aber gegenwärtig war er zu krank, um auch nur zu verstehen, was um ihn herum vorging; geschweige denn, seine Meinung dazu kundtun zu können.

 

 

Also blieb de Rainault. Er war auf bittere Weise wenig überrascht, als sich das Gebräu aus der albernen Apotheke des Arztes als ebenso nutzlos wie Nottinghams Diener erwies.

Die Pfeilwunde begann sich in ein ungesundes Weiß zu verfärben und der Ritter glühte und schwitzte im Fieber. Tiefer und tiefer sank Gisburne ins Delirium und de Rainault konnte nichts von dem verstehen, was er hin und wieder zu sagen versuchte.

Erneut wurde der Arzt gerufen, und dann ein Chirurg, und der Sheriff wachte finster wie ein bösartiger Schatten über ihnen, als sie nervös ihrer Arbeit nachgingen.

 

Am vierten Tag verkündeten die düsteren Gesichter der Ärzte de Rainault das Urteil, das ihre Lippen nicht auszusprechen wagten; schweigend bezahlte der Sheriff ihnen ihren Lohn und entließ sie. Dann schickte er unverzüglich seinen schnellsten Boten nach Hugo, lehnte sich gegen den Fensterrahmen und begann zu warten.

Es war schon später Nachmittag, die Sonne sank, und Robert sah selbst aus wie nur noch spärlich scheinendes Sonnenlicht, und Guy lag im Sterben.

 

_Einmal waren Gisburne und er bei ein paar Bechern Wein überein gekommen, dass der Tod ein Segen sei._

Gewiss, ausführlich disputiert hatten sie die Sache nicht. Robert hatte verbittert einen Sermon über die Mühen dieses Lebens und deren erbärmliche Zwecklosigkeit gehalten, und Guy hatte mit müder Genugtuung genickt und zugestimmt, und dann hatten sie mehr Wein getrunken, und das war es gewesen.  Es irritierte de Rainault häufig, dass Gisburne so selten sprach, und dass seine wenigen Worte nie an seine, de Rainaults, eigene Brillanz heranreichten. Aber hin und wieder war das auf seine eigene Weise sehr beruhigend, wie das Wissen etwa, dass er im Sonnenlicht einen Schatten warf. Es lag eine große Erleichterung darin, der Lächerlichkeit der menschlichen Existenz nachsinnen zu können und jemanden zu haben, der ihm zustimmte, selbst wenn es nur Gisburne war.

 

De Rainault fand plötzlich, dass dieses stille Abtreten aus dem Leben ein erbärmlich schlechter Scherz war: dass sein Untergebener ein weiteres Opfer dieser brutalen Gesetzlosen wurde, die doch vorgaben, auf einem Kreuzzug gegen die Ungerechtigkeit zu sein, währenddessen sie Männer ermordeten, die die Leute beschützten. Jedem kleinen Bauern, den Guy aus Wut erschlug – und Robert wusste, dass dem nicht wenige waren – standen immer noch zehn gegenüber, die wieder ruhig schlafen konnten, weil ein Bandit gefangen gesetzt, ein Vergewaltiger gehängt oder ein Wilderer davon abgehalten worden war, den Zorn des Königs auf sie alle herabzuziehen.

Und jetzt lag Guy im Sterben.

 

De Rainault bemerkte, wie wenig er eigentlich von Guys Leuten wusste, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wer zu benachrichtigen war, oder, anders gesagt, ob es überhaupt irgendjemanden gab, den es interessierte. Er rief sich die trostlosen Besitzungen der Gisburnes ins Gedächtnis zurück, nahe Honfleur, und sein einziges Zusammentreffen mit Edmund und Margaret von Gisburne – ein engstirniger Tyrann und eine affektierte Speichelleckerin, die statt Sympathie lediglich ein gewisses abschätzigen Mitleid in anderen Menschen erregen konnten. Und wenn man sah, wie Guy bei jeder Erwähnung des Wortes „Familie“ schmerzlich zusammenzuckte, nun, dann würde dieses elende Pack die Nachricht wohl weder mit allzu großer Überraschung noch in allzugroßer Trauer aufnehmen.

 

Robert hatte Guys Dienste damals aus einer Eingebung heraus angenommen, obwohl er fast nichts von der Vergangenheit des Mannes wusste, ganz so, als ob Gisburne, bevor er in Nottinghamshire angekommen war, gar kein Leben gehabt hatte. In Wahrheit hatte Robert den wenigen Details seines Lebenslaufs, mit denen Guy niemals freiwillig herausrückte, kein großes Interesse geschenkt; und dieses beiderseitige Ignorieren hatte den jungen Ritter auf eine schwer zu erklärende Art _sein_ _eigen_ gemacht und sie enger miteinander verbunden als der Gefolgschaftseid allein es hätte bewirken können.

Jetzt aber, da die Sonne untergegangen war und die nächtlichen Kerzen angezündet, gemahnte das Krankenlager mit seinen zerwühlten Laken nur allzusehr an eine Totenbahre. Und deswegen grübelte Robert lieber weiter über jene fernen Unbekannten nach, um die aufsteigende Angst zu verdrängen, die jeden vernünftigen Gedanken in ihm auszulöschen drohte.

 

“Das könnt Ihr mir nicht antun, Gisburne!”, befahl er schließlich. Er ließ sich in den Stuhl fallen – ein klappriges Ding, warum nur _hatte_ Gisburne sich gerade diesen Raum ausgesucht? – und fuhr fort, denn Gisburne lag im Sterben, und auf einmal konnte er die Leere, die entstand, da der junge Ritter nichts antwortete, nicht mehr ertragen.

Er stützte die Ellenbogen auf seine Knie und schob die Daumen unters Kinn. „Ihr habt keine Erlaubnis, so einfach aufzugeben. Die Geächteten sind wieder im Sherwood. Und wisst Ihr, wieviel Arbeit noch zu tun ist? Die Steuern für den Herbst werden fällig, und die Pachtzahlungen ebenfalls…“

Guys Gesicht war starr und schmerzverzerrt. Selbst bewusstlos sah er noch aus, als würde er weit lieber sein Leben aushauchen als die Steuern für den Herbst einzutreiben – nicht, dass ihm Robert da einen Vorwurf machen konnte. Der Sheriff wollte Gisburne schon damit drohen, ihn den Vögeln zum Fraß vorzuwerfen, wenn er ihm nicht gehorchte, aber der Gedanke daran, wie bald diese Redensart wahr werden könnte, beunruhigte ihn plötzlich zutiefst.

Er umfasste das Handgelenk des jungen Ritters, in dem, ja doch, noch immer ein Puls zu fühlen war, jedenfalls jetzt noch.

 

“Wie absurd”, murmelte er ins Leere. Er hätte Guy gern daran erinnert, wieviel Stärke in ihm war, hätte ihm gern gesagt, dass seine Gegenwart für ihn, Robert, wie ein Schild war, das ihn schützte – aber Robert de Rainault war der Überzeugung, dass man sich derartige Zärtlichkeiten für das Sterbebett aufsparte und sie erst in einem solchen Moment sagte, dass der Hörer bereits kalt und steif war, bevor er die Bedeutung des Gesagten erfassen konnte.

Sie jetzt auszusprechen würde bedeuten, dass… - aber _nein_.

„Ich werde solche Faulheit nicht dulden, Gisburne; ich bezahle Euch nicht dafür, träge im Bett herumzuliegen! Ihr _wagt_ es, Euch davonzuschleichen und lasst mich mit dem ganzen Ärger allein?!“

Natürlich erhielt er keine Antwort und für eine lange Weile starrte de Rainault nur blicklos vor sich hin. Fiebrige Hitze strahlte von dem so still daliegenden Körper aus.

Gisburne wirkte, als sei er schon halbwegs auf dem Weg zur Hölle.

 

 

Plötzlich verengten sich de Rainaults Augen zu Schlitzen, als ihm, ganz unerwartet, eine Erinnerung kam.

( _„Vieh muss man antreiben, Mylord.“)_

Der Gedanke besaß eine grausame Faszination, denn er gründete sich auf die allgemeinbekannte Wahrheit, dass man selbst Tiere ohne Sinn und Verstand zum Weitergehen anstacheln konnte, wenn man sie nur richtig reizte.

Robert berührte die Hand, die er zwischen seinen hielt, sacht mit den Lippen; und dann, ganz langsam, hob er den Kopf und gab Guys Hand frei. Danach erhob er sich und sah mit eisigem Blick nieder, und war nicht länger mehr Robert de Rainault. Der Mann, der da sprach, war jetzt der Ehrwürdige Sheriff von Nottingham, Sir Guy von Gisburnes Herr. 

 

“Ihr sterbt, Gisburne”, erklärte er laut und mit Nachdruck. Die Flammen der Kerzen zuckten um ihn her und ihr Licht schimmerte auf dem Samt und Gold seiner Kleidung. „Und liegt hier nur so herum. Als ob Ihr das Recht hättet, darauf zu warten!“

„Ich war im Unrecht“, beschuldigte de Rainault sich selbst und den jungen Ritter, „Im Unrecht, zu glauben, aus einem wertlosen normannischen Bürschchen könnte mehr werden als eine Zielscheibe für eine Bande von Bauerngesindel. Man sagt, es sei das Mädchen gewesen, das Euch erwischt hat; habt Ihr sie gesehen? _Eine Frau mit einer Armbrust_ , Gisburne. Wenn Ihr das auf Eurem Grabstein stehen haben wollt, dann kann ich das arrangieren.“

Er unterbrach sich. Guy atmete noch.

“Alle werden sie so tun, als ob sie um dich trauern, wenn sie dich in die kalte Erde werfen. Aber sollte dich irgendwer tatsächlich vermissen, dann wird das nicht von langer Dauer sein.“

 

Er beugte sich jetzt ganz nahe über ihn, und seine Stimme war öliges Gift. „Du erbärmlicher Narr. Ich bekomme einen neuen Untergebenen, und diesmal einen, der weiß, was er tut. Irgendjemand wird die Gesetzlosen schon fangen, und dann wird in Nottingham endlich Ruhe herrschen. Und keiner wird sich daran erinnern, dass du jemals hier gelebt hast, oder hier gestorben bist.“ Das Letzte flüsterte er dem jungen Ritter heimtückisch und mit unnachgiebiger Stimme ins Ohr: „ _Même-moi, moi aussi je te vais oublier, Guy._ *”

Und während er noch sprach, betrachtete er die stillen Gesichtszüge, das strähnige Haar, das über Gesicht und Wangen fiel, die geschlossenen Augenlider; prägte sich jedes Detail tief ins Gedächtnis. Dann schritt er zur Tür, öffnete sie, und warf sie hinter sich zu.

 

 

Und rannte beinahe Kopf voran in Hugo, den Abt, der in vollem Ornat endlich seinem Ruf nachgekommen war. „Wurde verflucht _Zeit_ , Mann!“, stieß er heraus und versuchte, seine Fassung wiederzuerlangen.

Hugo blickte noch säuerlicher als gewöhnlich, falls das überhaupt möglich war; man hatte ihn aus der Komplet geholt und er war nicht erfreut gewesen, den Anlass zu erfahren.

„Darum geht es nicht“, schalt er missmutig. „Er wird sterben oder auch nicht; so oder so, das steht allein in Gottes Hand.“

Er sah seinen Bruder an, bemerkte den Zustand von dessen Kleidern und das zerraufte Haar, und welch erschütterten Eindruck er machte.

„Großer Gott, Robert, reiß dich zusammen! Es geht um _Gisburne_. So schlimm sahst du nicht mal aus, als unser Vater gestorben ist!“

„Der hat mich auch nicht halb so viel gekostet“, knurrte Robert. „In Gisburne habe ich sehr viel mehr investiert.“

Hugo beäugte ihn argwöhnisch.

“Ja”, erwiderte er dann scharf, “Ja, ich glaube, das ist wohl der Fall.“

Der Verdacht hing greifbar in der Luft. Der Abt zog das Messbuch aus seiner Robe und trat langsam auf die Tür zu, blieb dann aber stehen. Ohne hinter sich zu schauen, sprach er geradeheraus, mitleidlos: „Das ist Sünde, Bruder.“

 

Robert hatte schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, Anschuldigungen zu ignorieren: wenn man erst einmal auf eine Anklage antwortete, dann war das genausogut, wie das Vergehen gleich zu gestehen. Hugo dagegen war nie hinter diesen Trick gekommen, und daher gab er nur ein enttäuschtes Seufzen von sich, als Robert vorgab, nicht zu verstehen.

„Sünde, Hugo? Einen Verwundeten heimzubringen, _Gottes Plan_ zu durchkreuzen, dass er stirbt? Oh, natürlich”, blaffte er zurück. “Die Kirche hätte ihn lieber umkommen lassen, sein edelmütiges Opfer gepriesen und ihn dann in fünfzig Jahren zum Heiligen gemacht. Vergib mir, dass mich deine Ansichten darüber, was _Sünde_ ist, nicht übermäßig interessieren. Besonders wenn du nur _mir_ dummes Zeug erzählst, anstatt _ihm_ die Absolution zu erteilen.“

Beschämt betrat Hugo die Kammer und schloss hastig das Portal zwischen ihnen.

 

 

Robert erfuhr nie den Grund – ob nun die Letzte Ölung ein Wunder bewirkt oder der letzte Zorn die Kraft dazu gegeben hatte – jedenfalls erwachte Gisburne einige Stunden später aus seinem Delirium.

Und als der junge Ritter sich dann langsam wieder auf dem Weg der Besserung befand, zeigte sich der Sheriff ganz gegen seine Gewohnheit nachsichtig und verschonte ihn noch eine Weile mit Spottreden und Strafpredigten, anstatt sofort zur gewohnten Routine in Nottingham zurückzukehren.

Und falls Robert nur eine kleine und bange Erleichterung in sich fühlte, so als ob das unausweichliche Urteil lediglich ein wenig aufgeschoben worden wäre – falls Guy über das seltsame Gefühl von Zorn und Traurigkeit nachgrübelte, das die schemenhafte Erinnerung seines Deliriums durchzog – so gaben sie dies weder vor sich selbst noch voreinander zu. Stattdessen verfielen sie wieder in die angenehme Gewohnheit, beieinander zu sitzen und doch gegenteiliger Meinung zu sein; sie fanden zurück zu ihrem Rhythmus aus Reden und Schweigen, in dem sie sich gegenseitig ergänzten. Die Stille zwischen ihnen wurde wieder behaglich und vertraut.

 

De Rainault aber wagte niemals wieder, vom Tode als einer Wohltat zu sprechen. 

 

 

 

  
 _*Französisch: "Ich genauso; auch ich werde dich vergessen, Guy."_  
(Anmerkung der Übersetzerin: Da sowohl der Sheriff als auch Guy von Guisburne Normannen sind, sollte ihre Muttersprache nicht das von der angelsächsischen Bevölkerung gesprochene (Mittel-)Englisch, sondern Anglonormannisch/Romanz sein, ein Dialekt des (Alt-)Französischen.) 


End file.
